


Changing Your Patronus

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bullying, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies, Gallows Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Patronus, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Snape doesn't like Tonks and decides to bully her. But unbeknownst to him, she's tougher than she looks.Oneshot/drabble





	Changing Your Patronus

Severus Snape sneered at the girl in front of him. Meanwhile, Tonks just crossed her arms back and gave him a look. He was lame. 

"Your patronus changed because you love him and he doesn't love you," Snape said cruelly. 

Deep down, that really did hurt, but she pretended it didn't bother her. And for the record she thought she did a pretty good job at it too. 

"So what's your patronus look like?"

Snape stared at her. And then:

"Stop bullying me..."

Tonks just smirked. Checkmate. 


End file.
